Portrait of a Knight
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Inspired by the latest Star Wars epic. Young Adriana FaPei Anna for short wishes to learn the ways of the Jedi. She is a princess on the planet ‘Tza so this is prohibited by her father Gen FaPei as well as her mother Sumuire. That is until her f


Portrait of a Knight

Note: Inspired by the latest Star Wars epic. Young Adriana Fa-Pei (Anna for short) wishes to learn the ways of the Jedi. She is a princess on the planet 'Tza so this is prohibited by her father Gen Fa-Pei as well as her mother Sumuire. That is until her friend, a Padawan learner, Zion McCloud, helps her.

Chapter 1—Not So Privileged

Adriana Fa-Pei lived on a very wealthy planet called 'Tza. All of the residents there didn't know what it meant to be 'poor', even though there was no such thing as currency. Trade was done by barter, whether it was by air, by sea or in the vast marketplaces in the city and country. Of course, 'Tza was well known by most, especially intergalactic travelers. It was the favorite spot of honeymooners and young poets and bards who wished to be inspired by its creative power. Anna, however, was feeling that her life was excruciatingly dull. She was a princess and she was tired of living such a traditional lifestyle. She wanted the fast-paced, but spiritual enlightenment that a Jedi had. However, her parents forbade it. They considered fencing very brutish and uncivilized. If it was anything a woman should do, (especially if she were royalty) she should be ladylike, full of grace, have correct posture, and speak eloquently. She had the right to have the career she chose, but she couldn't do anything involving manual labor, menial tasks or anything physical. That saddened women who weren't born as princesses had more freedom than she did and her. She wished that her parents would be more understanding and let her live her dream. Other princesses before her hadn't been so overprotected or underprivileged like she was, but she understood that she should fulfill her parents wishes and make them happy, even if she didn't agree. But, this was about to change. Her humdrum, mundane, scheduled life was about to become vibrant and spontaneous.

Chapter 2—Padawan Learner

It was a gorgeous summer day when Adriana was staring out the window longingly at some Tyverns flying by. The Tyverns were absolutely stunning birds that had the most beautiful song in the galaxy, as well as plumage. She listened to the Tyverns sing as they soared overhead. How she longed to be like the Tyverns and truly be free, not held back by her birthright or her social position. She looked down upon the hustling, bustling citizens of the city and noticed someone she had never seen before. She recognized the style of dress, though. She had heard of Jedi Knights and Padawan Learners before. They all donned the same garb, looking very majestic and wise. This young man had his hood down and was smiling, admiring many of the natural fruits and vegetables the vendors had to offer. She became inquisitive, wondering where this man had come from and why he was visiting 'Tza. Quickly, she wrote her parents an electronic memo and placed it neatly upon the family dining room table before she left the royal castle.

Anna, as her friends often called her, was playful by nature, and unbeknownst to her parents, she would often participate in sports. She was particularly adept at archery and darts. She was also very strong and could lift triple even quadruple times of her own weight. Her thirst to be a Padawan Learner began when she could read at a very young age. She would often pretend to be one when she was roll playing with her friends in the many parks around the cities.

She could feel her heart pound as she approached the young Padawan.

"Salutations, I'm Princess Adriana Fa-Pei, but you can call me Anna if you like, young Padawan.", Adriana said, bowing politely to the Learner.

"My, my, but you _are_ extremely courteous aren't you ? My name is Zion McCloud. I suppose my garments gave me away.", Zion said, grinning brilliantly. His odd-eyes shone in the sunlight and his long-blue hair glistened as it was caressed gently by the wind.

Anna chuckled at the Learner's humor and smiled herself. Her violet eyes twinkled with eagerness. She wanted to know so much more about what it was like to be a Learner. As she began to become more acquainted with Zion, the more and more she began to like him. He offered her, with the help of his Master, R'manthar to train her. Suddenly, Anna became crestfallen.

"Something tells me your parents wouldn't approve.", the Learner said, astutely.

"You're absolutely right. Although you don't know my parents personally, it's almost as if you have known them your whole life.", Anna said, very impressed with the Learner's skills. She fiddled with her dark-violet hair, twisting it around her pinky finger. Naturally, it stayed in a curl for a moment and regained its natural state.

"I could always try to make them see my side of the story. It's something they've rarely done since I was crowned.", Anna said, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"It is worth a shot, Anna. Even if it doesn't work, I'll never forget meeting you, and I hope that I can be fortunate enough to visit you and this gorgeous planet again.", Zion said, his laughter contagious. Anna had never felt this joyful before and felt warmth and calm when she was around Zion. Of course she had felt the same way around her beloved friend. However, this feeling was different. It was an electric tingle that made her feel like she was levitating from the ground. If she weren't careful she _would_ actually start levitating, even though she didn't know how. It was at that point she knew that she was falling in love with Zion, and Zion had the same heartfelt, sincere, honest feelings for her as well.

Chapter 3—In Royal Company

Gen Fa-Pei and Sumuire wished to meet Zion immediately. They had been worried sick about their daughter since she had been outside of the castle for such a long period of time. They had a one-on-one talk with her and asked her what the whole idea of associating with a Learner had been. She sincerely said that she loved him and she wanted to be taught in the ways of the Jedi. She pleaded with her parents, almost practically on her knees. She had waited for this opportunity for her entire life, even though she was only a teenager (but she was nearly an adult). Her mother could see the intensity and longing within her daughter's eyes. She looked at Anna, and then at her husband, whose look was one of disapproval. Sumuire, with her ice blue eyes, implored Gen about this decision. Sumuire had seen first hand just how disappointed and dejected Anna had been for so many years now, and this was the first time she had seen her daughter's violet eyes light up with merriment. Gen thought about this for a while and realized he had been living in the past. He simply didn't want to let his daughter go, but he knew that she would return to them once training was over. Gen thought for a moment and decided to let her go to Zion's home planet of Couresant.

Chapter 4—Talents Grow As Well As Love

As time went by, Anna began to learn from Zion and Zion's Jedi Master, R'manthar. R'manthar was a giant of a man, and quite intimidating from his stature as well as his steely-gray eyes. R'manthar was very compassionate and kind and enjoyed having a good time. After a period of a few years, R'manthar left Couresant to train younglings elsewhere. Zion would miss his Master but anytime he had any questions, he would contact him telepathically. But, Zion could handle himself well and had become Anna's teacher from that point onward.

Anna could soon wield a light-sabre like a Master and she had become very enlightened. She knew that her training had come to an end, but being a Jedi Master was a life-long vocation. She also wished to get married to her beloved Zion. Now at days marriage between Jedi wasn't taboo or forbidden like it was so many years ago. Their wedding had been kept secret, but it was very obvious that the couple was blissfully in love and wished to marry someday.

Zion took the galactic train with his fiancée Anna back to 'Tza where she was greeted with open arms. Everyone was euphoric when Anna shared the news that she was Zion's fiancée. Her parents were a little shocked since she hadn't been able to keep in touch with them with video conversations. Despite their alarm, they were very pleased that she had found happiness. However, they wondered how Zion, a man of humble birth, would adjust and adapt to being a royal in the future. More than likely he would evolve and have no trouble looking over all of the people of 'Tza as well as continue being Anna's true love and friend.

Epilogue 

In a year's time, the two Jedi had wed and the humble Zion had become accustomed to being part of the Royal family. The last name of the family still continued, and it would continue for so long as the Fa-Pei empire survived. The ecstatic couple was eager to welcome their twins into the world. It was already known that they would be fraternal and names had been chosen.

The girl's name would be Leona and the boy's name would be Zachary. Neither of them had known this much excitement and joy at the same time and was happy to welcome the infants into the world once the birthing took place.

Leona and Zachary were perfectly bouncy, healthy children and had no idea the world they had been born into. Like their parents, they would be able to see the galaxy and be able to play in the gardens that their mother often played in as a little girl. They would be able to see Couresant and even travel to the peaceful organic atmosphere of Naboo. Wherever the children went, they would be loved and admired because they already possessed charisma and winning smiles. They were both beautiful and handsome in their own right and the two would live a life of privilege, able to reach for the stars and beyond.

The End

July 8, 2005


End file.
